


Day 2: Lazy

by AvatarKitten



Series: TDP OC Week Ficlets [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Sleepiness, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarKitten/pseuds/AvatarKitten
Summary: Ameer is very tired after a long shift, so Kasef helps him get some rest.
Relationships: Kasef (The Dragon Prince)/Original Character(s)
Series: TDP OC Week Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773970
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Day 2: Lazy

It was a quiet night in Neolandia, a rarity for the desert kingdom. Being prone to attacks from Xadia, it was uncommon for them to have moments of peace. Nonetheless, the citizens appreciated it. Not as much, however, as the royals did. The prince of Neolandia, Kasef, was especially fond of these quiet nights. They allowed him to rest easy, but more importantly, it allowed his love, Ameer, to sleep without worry. Being a high ranking royal guard and a personal bodyguard of sorts to Kasef, he was often on high alert, his sword at the ready and his attention on his surroundings.

"Where is Ameer anyway?" Kaser wondered aloud, setting down his hairbrush, having just finished brushing through his long, dark hair in preparation for bed. Almost as soon as he asked the question, his bedroom door open and in shuffled Ameer, still clad in his armor, his eyes tired.

"You look exhausted," Kasef said, rushing over to help his boyfriend towards the bed, a hint of concern evident in his voice. To anyone else, it would have sounded like his normal, grumpy tone, but Ameer could read deeper into it, hear the subtle emotions as he spoke.

"It was a long shift" Ameer replied. Being of a high rank, it was common for his superiors to assign him to long guard shifts. Kasef had tried to get him off these long shifts before, being concerned about Ameer not getting enough rest, but he always insisted he was fine. Now was not the time to discuss that though, Kasef decided.

"Let's get you out of that armor," the prince said, reaching to help Ameer get ready. Once the armor was off, Ameer sat back down on the bed, letting himself fall backwards, so grateful for the feeling of soft, silken sheets hitting his skin. He closed his eyes, smiling softly when he felt the gentle brush of Kasef's hand against his cheek.

"I've been waiting for this all day," he said, a satisfied sigh leaving his lips after. Kasef couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the blissful expression on his favorite guard's face.

Ameer opened one eye, looking up at the soft prince returning his gaze.

"Kiss me," he said simply, Kasef not hesitating for a moment once he heard the request. Their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss, the kind that one can't help but smile into. When they pulled apart, Ameer's expression was peaceful, almost dazed.

"I could fall asleep right now you know," he said.

"Don't get too comfortable, let me join you," Kaser replied, getting up and making his way over to the other side of the bed to get under the covers. When he did, he motioned for Ameer to do the same. Once they were both under the sheets, Ameer moved to his preferred position for sleeping: on his boyfriend's chest. 

"I take back what I said: this is what I was waiting for" Ameer said, snuggling in closer to Kasef's warm body. The prince made a noise of approval, wrapping his arms around the knight laying against him. 

"It'll be a peaceful night, I can tell. Get some rest, let me protect you this time," Kasef said, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Ameer's forehead. Ameer smiled once more, not taking long to drift off to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
